Jesse Kilmartin
Jesse Kilmartin (played by Forbes March) is a character on the television show Mutant X. Biography Jesse Kilmartin is the son of manipulative covert operative Noah Kilmartin. Both his wealthy father and his grandfather William had won medals for their military service, but Jesse rarely saw his grandfather because of animosity between the two men. Though Noah’s work habitually kept him far from home, Jesse remembered occasional pizza parlor visits and yearly father-son martial arts competitions until his parent’s divorce. Jesse first discovered his abilities in high school, while engaged to Alisha Keary, the daughter of the wealthy industrialist family with whom he used to spend summers. Fleeing from a life where he could not fit in, Jesse joined Mutant X to find a new family and sense of purpose. Jesse led a sheltered childhood and as he got older he learned to adapt to the world around him. He always sees the good in people and often finds trouble accepting their bad points. He suffers from claustrophobia, a fear derived from the fact that his powers would not usually allow him to be restrained. He joined Mutant X not long after Shalimar Fox, and forged a tight bond with Brennan Mulwray, despite their incredible differences. He is highly proficient in using Sanctuary's technology and can figure out how to use almost any computer system. Like the rest of Mutant X, Jesse is skilled in martial arts and his high I.Q. makes him a great researcher. Jesse is the only New Mutant to surpass his "Expiration Date". Towards the end of the 3rd season he began to form a relationship with Lexa Pierce. 'Powers and Abilities' Jesse Kilmartin is one of the most powerful New Mutants of his Class. 'Powers' Solid Matter Density Control: His altered DNA allows him to manipulate density of his body's molecular structure. By manipulating it, he can defy the laws of physics and change his molecular density without harm. And his genetically enhanced DNA maintains a distinct corporeal memory which enables Jesse to revert back to his original molecular structure at will. *'Intangibility:' Jesse can throw off the density of his own molecular structure making him intangible, thus he is able to pass through solid matter by passing his atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he is moving. In this way he and the object through which he is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Jesse has finished passing through the object. This form is referred as phasing in the show. When in this state he cannot breathe, so must draw a breath before activating his power, and can only stay intangible or super solid for as long as he can hold his breath (Hence him drawing a breath as soon as he reverts to normal). Energy Immunity: When he is in intangible state, he is immune to energy-based attacks such as electrical charges. Imperviousness: He also able to draw molecular density from the world around him making him impenetrable by flexing his muscles when taking a breath to active this power which surrounds his body in a rock-like structure. In this state, he can stop cars and bullets, and has immunity to pain. This form is referred as ("massing") in the show. *'Superhuman Strength:' When he has become super-dense, no one can resist his incredible physical strength. At this state, he is able to crush and destroy almost anything without harm to his body. *'Immobility:' When he increases his body mass to incredible levels, it's very hard for him to run and even walk, and no one can get him to budge. *'Superhuman Physical Resistance:' Able to resist extreme collisions such as car crashes, bullets, stabs, falling from high altitude, incredible g-force and pressure. *'Energy Resistance:' Because of his incredible body mass, most types of energies such as electricity which are directed to him just being absorbed or reflected by his body, and do not harm him at all. *'Psychic Immunity:' Most Psionics trying to affect him by their power while he is in super-dense state, feel some kind of barrier which doesn't allow them to enter his mind. Also, such Psionic attacks like Psionic Blasts just disperse on him, and don't cause any side effects. Gravitative Extension: After further mutation, he is able to expand his state of intangibility and imperviousness to other objects making them intangible or impenetrable alike. This form is referred to as ("Gravitative Phasing" ) and ("Gravitative Massing") in the show. Weaknesses: Time Limit: Jesse has only 30 seconds before he has to revert back to avoid the risk that the effects from his powers will become permanent and kill him. Energy Field: Jesse is unable to phase through electrical based fields. Nervous System: Jesse's invulnerability offers him no protection against weapons that can affect his nervous system. References ^ Episode In Between; air date April 19th 2004 Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesse_Kilmartin" Category:Characters Category:Mutants